


Джеймс Бонд — любимчик Кью

by Ardel



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: Как агенты с двумя нулями узнали, что Джеймс Бонд — любимчик Кью





	Джеймс Бонд — любимчик Кью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [James Bond: Q's Favourite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140883) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



> As always huge thanks to my beta Javiks

001

 

001 был новеньким. Предыдущий ушел на покой, своими ногами ушел, дожив до преклонного возраста в тридцать девять лет. Бонду совсем не показались смешными шутки миньонов и остального МИ-6 по поводу возраста бывшего агента с двумя нулями. Самому Бонду было уже сорок два, и он по-прежнему отлично выглядел, спасибо большое. Кью отвел его в сторонку, чтобы напомнить, насколько ему нравится физическая форма Бонда. Основательно. Несколько раз. Бонд до сих пор улыбался, хотя прошло уже три дня. 

001 был светловолосым и самоуверенным. Ему было всего двадцать восемь. И все тесты, как медицинские, так и профессиональные, он сдал на отлично. Он очаровательно улыбался любому, кто смотрел в его сторону, флиртовал со всеми, кого находил сексуальным, и не поверите, вовремя сдавал отчеты. 

Бонд его ненавидел. 

Как и миньоны. Немножко. 

И Ив с Таннером. Но это потому, что они шипперили 00Q с момента их знакомства. Вслух, конечно, об этом не говорили. Но все и так знали. 

Пружинящей походкой 001 вошел в отдел технических разработок, одарив ослепительной улыбкой каждого миньона, попавшего в поле его зрения. Получив в ответ равнодушные взгляды, 001 испытал лишь легкое беспокойство. 

Кью стоял в сторонке возле своего стола и возился непонятно с чем. Устройство походило на мобильный телефон, но было соединено с внутренностями… ноутбука? А рядом стоял баллончик перцового газа. Ничего хорошего. Ну и ладно. В отделе технических разработок все были со странностями. 

— Привет, — поздоровался 001, подойдя к Кью и трём помогавшим ему миньонам. Кью не поднял взгляда, кажется, даже не моргнул, зато миньоны уставились на него. — Хм… — продолжил 001, когда ему никто не ответил. — Итак, я возвращаю оборудование. 

Он выложил на стол наушник и пистолет, плюс флешку, замаскированную под тюбик зубной пасты. 

— Я предпочитаю вино, — пошутил 001. 

— В смысле? — требовательно спросила рыженькая девушка, которую 001 был бы не прочь окучить, если бы не было квартирмейстера. 

— Я бы предпочёл вино, — повторил 001, победно улыбаясь. — Ну знаете, в качестве благодарности. 

— Я должен быть благодарен за то, что вы вернули оборудование? — наконец заговорил Кью, по-прежнему не глядя на него. 

— Ну да, — ответил 001 так, будто думать иначе было бы просто глупо, — в конце концов, мы, агенты с двумя нулями, известны тем, что постоянно уничтожаем оборудование. 

— Некоторые, возможно, — фыркнул Кью. — 003 всегда возвращает своё. Так же как 002, 004 и 008, — на мгновение замолчав, Кью поправил очки, после чего добавил: — Может, стоит разобраться, почему женщины умеют бережно обращаться со своим оборудованием, а мужчины нет?

— Я умею, — сказал 001, — сами смотрите. 

Он подтолкнул небольшой лоток с возвращенным оборудованием, попутно разворошив стопку бумаг рядом с Кью и сдвинув его планшет. 001 подумал, что у работников отдела технического обеспечения слишком много свободного времени. Они разработали собственный мобильный телефон и теперь пытались всучить его всем агентам МИ-6. Захватывали мир по одному агенту за раз, как всегда шутил 006. 

Кью застыл секунды на три-четыре, 001 считал, потом осторожно протянул вперёд левую руку. Но вместо того, чтобы взять лоток, как ожидал 001, он отодвинул его, поправил стопку бумаг и планшет, после чего вернулся к своей непонятной штуке из мобильника/компьютера/перцового газа. 

001 нахмурился, но не дал сбить себя с толку. Прочистив горло, он уселся на стол, закинул ногу на ногу и принялся постукивать пальцами по столешнице из нержавеющей стали. 

— Ну что же…

— Не могли бы вы слезть со стола? — попросил очередной миньон, опять же девушка. Прозвучало скорее как приказ, но 001 предпочел не обращать внимания на тон. 

— Я кому-то мешаю? — спросил 001. 

— Вы мешаете Кью, — ответил миньон-парень. 

— Не похоже…

— Слезьте, пожалуйста, со стола, — вмешался Кью, 001 поспешно повиновался.  
Миньоны захихикали, однако 001 вновь предпочел этого не заметить. Что взять с придурков?

— Даже не спросите, как прошла операция? — решил сменить тему он. 

— Вы живы, из госпиталя не звонили, разыскивая вас, никто из миньонов мне на вас не жаловался, — сухо перечислил Кью. — Отсюда вывод: все прошло хорошо. 

— Просто отлично, — 001 продемонстрировал свою фирменную самоуверенную ухмылку. Для получения информации ему пришлось трахнуть сына французского криминального авторитета, практически террориста, и это была одна из лучших ночей в его жизни. Парень был худым, совсем юным на вид, темноволосым и зеленоглазым.

— Чудненько, — буркнул Кью. 

И все. Никаких «а поподробнее» или «не возникло ли трудностей». Ничего. Даже глаз не поднял!

001 говорили, что Кью не очень любил агентов с двумя нулями, но он не ожидал подобного… безразличия. Нет, Кью заботился об их благополучии, всегда делал все возможное, чтобы снабдить их всем необходимым, направлял во время операций и помогал благополучно вернуться домой. Но он абсолютно не велся на обаяние 001, и это начинало откровенно бесить. Он всего лишь поразвлечься хотел, немного покувыркаться в постели. Кью даже не трахался что ли, чтобы расслабиться?

Может, он один из этих, как их там… асексуалов? Может, его просто секс не интересует? Что ж, это бы объяснило, почему Кью всегда так раздражали подкаты 001. Да, наверное, дело именно в этом. 

001 уже хотел сдаться — ну, разве что перед уходом пригласить Кью выпить, на что тот, конечно, не согласится — когда в другом конце комнаты раздался шум. Обернувшись, 001 и все миньоны увидели, как Джеймс Бонд, так же известный как агент 007, несется через отдел технических разработок, а за ним по пятам следует женщина в розовой униформе. 

— Одумайтесь, Бонд, сейчас не место и не время! — пожурила медсестра. 

— А по-моему все прекрасно: и место, и время, — ответил Бонд. 

Несмотря на шум и крики, 001 услышал, как Кью вздохнул. 

— Вы ранены! — медсестра схватила Бонда за руку. 

Легко вывернувшись, Бонд подмигнул женщине, заставив ее лишь сильнее нахмуриться. 

— Через минуту я буду в полном вашем распоряжении.

— Безобразничаете, 007? — спросил Кью. 

001 прищурился, увидев, что Кью поднял взгляд. Больше того, он оторвался от работы! Положил инструменты, облокотился о стол и, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за Бондом. 

Бонд, вот же ублюдок, очаровательно улыбнулся юному квартирмейстеру. 

— Как всегда, — сказал он, достав маленькую слегка погнутую коробочку, он протянул ее Кью. — Принес вот наушник. 

— Хм-м-м… — протянул Кью, но коробочку взял. — А пистолет?

Улыбка Бонда стала шире. 

— Понимаете, там был морской котик, дельфин и какой-то турист в таком же, как у меня, пиджаке, и…

— Оправдания, оправдания… — покачал головой Кью, ткнув Бонда в грудь коробкой с наушником. — Если бы вы хоть раз вернули пистолет, я угостил бы вас обедом. 

— Неужели? — Бонд поиграл бровями. 

— Да-да, — повторил Кью. 

001 почувствовал, как закипает кровь. Бонда приглашают на обед из-за пистолета? Но 001 вернул свой пистолет!

— Что я должен вернуть, чтобы меня и выпивкой угостили? — спросил Бонд. Он подошел вплотную к Кью, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. А миньоны лишь улыбались, когда 001 давно бы сожрали. — А как насчет небольшого флирта?

Кью солнечно улыбнулся, став похожим на подростка, а не на мужчину под тридцать, и снова ткнул Бонда в грудь. 

— Флирта? Вы должны вернуть свой наушник, что вы и сделали, отсюда прикосновения и улыбки, которые я в данный момент демонстрирую. Выпивка? Боюсь, это идет в комплекте с обедом. 

— Понятно, — пробормотал Бонд. Склонив голову на бок, он с любопытством рассматривал Кью, прежде чем спросить: — А как насчёт целой ночи?

— Ах, целой ночи? — протянул Кью. А у 001 отвисла челюсть. Какого хера тут вообще происходит? Кью подался вперед, едва не касаясь губами губ Бонда. — Вернетесь без единой царапины, будет вам целая ночь в моей квартире. 

Подмигнув, он развернулся на месте, без слов давая понять, что разговор окончен. А Бонд лишь рассмеялся и отступил назад к медсестре, которая схватила его за рукав разорванного пиджака и потащила к выходу. Уходя, Бонд бросил:

— Ловлю вас на слове, дорогой Кью!

— Кто бы сомневался, — ответил Кью, улыбаясь столешнице. 

Когда Бонд ушел, миньоны вернулись к работе. А потерявший дар речи 001 остался там, где стоял, пытаясь понять, трахаются ли уже Кью и 007 или у него еще есть шанс. Не то чтобы он сомневался, что может добиться Кью, имея в соперниках самого 007, но даже агенты с двумя нулями опасались Бонда. Он умел наводить ужас. 

— Вы свободны, — сказал Кью. По полному безразличию в голосе было совершенно очевидно, что он обращается к 001. — Я позже прочитаю ваш отчет. Увидимся перед следующей миссией. 

— Э-э-э… Ну да, — промямлил 001 и поплёлся прочь, поджав хвост. За ним последовала Р, единственная женщина, чье имя было известно 001, и которая сказала ему зайти к М, чтобы получить выговор за выражения, использованные в отчете. — Какого черта он смотрит на Бонда? — фыркнул он, выйдя из отдела и обернувшись к Р, стоявшей в дверях. 

Р моргнула, удивленно приподняла черную как смоль бровь. 

— Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я вам ответила?

— Да! — рявкнул 001. Потому что серьезно, какого хрена?

— 007 — любимчик Кью, — сказала Р и захлопнула дверь перед носом 001. 

 

009

 

— Честное слово, вам, ребят, не надо помогать по утрам шнурки завязывать? — требовательно спросил Кью. — Вас пускают в туалет без сопровождения? Вы знаете, как включить духовку и не сжечь при этом квартиру? Или вас надо за ручку держать?

— Э-э-э, — промычал 009, — мне кажется, что международный шпионаж несколько сложнее приготовления супа.

— Да неужели? Вам кажется? — переспросил Кью, явно не ожидая ответа.

Поэтому 009 просто кивнул. Он привык к выволочкам, остальные агенты с двумя нулями тоже. И проще было дать Кью выговориться. Так быстрее. 

— Поскольку не похоже, чтобы это было так! — заорал Кью, как и ожидал 009. Он лишь снова кивнул. 

«Пусть поорет, — говорил им 006, — чем быстрее он выпустит пар, тем быстрее вы пойдете домой. А будете спорить, он продержит вас несколько часов, а возможно, и к психиатрам на оценку пошлет. А мы все знаем, какой там дурдом». 

— Я дал вам всего одно задание… одно задание, Вальден! — продолжил беситься Кью. — Вернуть прототип. А вы что сделали?

— Не вернул прототип, — сказал 009. 

— Вы не вернули прототип, — эхом отозвался Кью. — Нет, вместо этого вы забыли его в гребаном самолете! Вы представляете, сколько миньонам понадобится времени, чтобы найти его? Недели, а может, и месяцы! И это только в том случае, если стюардесса просто не выбросила его к чертям собачьим! Тысячи фунтов псу под хвост только потому, что вы хотели избежать пробок!

Застонав, он упал в кресло за своим основным столом в отделе разработок. Его знаменитая чашка с буквой из «Скраббла» полупустая стояла рядом. И открытая пачка печенья. 

— Простывший чай, — пожаловался Кью, — хреновые печенья и никакого прототипа!

009 хотел извиниться, он чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, которого отчитывает мама, но мудро решил промолчать. Все равно не поможет. Главное, дать Кью выговориться. 

— Как я вас всех ненавижу! — заявил Кью. 

— Ничего подобного, — встряла Р, появившись рядом с Кью словно ниндзя, которым она наверняка и была. Схватив чашку Кью со стола, она передала ее ожидавшему миньону и подтолкнула к Кью пачку печенья. — Налетай. 

— Не хочу, — надулся Кью. Клянусь здоровьем королевы, натурально надул губы. Кью был восхитителен, с этим соглашались все агенты с двумя нулями. Собственно, поэтому они и чувствовали себя виноватыми, когда теряли гаджеты. Но они же были агенты с лицензией на убийство, что поделать. 

— Дуетесь, Кью?

Кью поднял голову. 009 обернулся. На Джеймсе Бонде были джинсы и свитер, что выглядело несколько необычно, однако 009 видел его полуголым и в крови, так что нынешний его вид был не таким уж странным. 

— Что вы здесь забыли? — требовательно спросил Кью. 

— А разве мне нужен повод, дорогой квартирмейстер? — спросил Бонд. 

— Да, — сказал Кью, — потому что вы на больничном еще две недели. Или мне позвать медсестру Гильду?

Бонд и 009 вздрогнули. Медсестра Гильда была невысокой, светловолосой и голубоглазой. И она была неприятной. Ее все боялись, она умела пользоваться иголкой. К тому же не боялась накачать агента наркотиками посреди штаб-квартиры и заставить охранников оттащить бесчувственное тело в госпиталь (007, 006 и 004 убедились на собственной шкуре). А ещё она встречалась с 003, так что… было чего бояться. 

— Нет-нет, я просто принес обед, — сказал Бонд, протягивая пакет, который 009 видел у него в руках. 

Брови 009 поползли вверх. За ними и брови Кью. 

— А что в пакете? — спросил он. 

— Вкусная жирная еда, — сказал Бонд. Пройдя мимо 009, он кивнул коллеге и опустил пакет на стол Кью. 

— И что это за жирная еда? — прищурился Кью. 

— Рыба с картошкой из ресторанчика, в котором мы были месяц назад, — сказал Бонд, — плюс салат и пудинг на десерт. И бутылка «Колы». 

— Ого, — протянул Кью, наклоняясь вперёд. Подтянув к себе пакет, он ухмыльнулся, открывая его. — Спасибо, — он солнечно улыбнулся Бонду, который улыбнулся в ответ. 

Тааак… подумал 009. Может, ему уже можно идти?

— Так я прощен? — спросил Бонд.

Кью немедленно нахмурился. 

— Нет. 

— Да ладно, — вздохнул Бонд, — это был всего лишь ноутбук. 

— Всего лишь ноутбук? — взорвался Кью. — Нет, 007, это был ноутбук со встроенными бензопилами. Это был ноутбук стоимостью в сотни тысяч. Это был ноутбук…

— Который вы собрали по новой за три дня и вам было чем заняться в перерывах между миссиями, — перебил Бонд. Кью надулся. — Признайтесь, вы обрадовались, что вам было чем заняться. 

— Не обрадовался, — Кью шмыгнул носом. 

— Так будьте благодарны, — сказал Бонд. 

— Не буду, — фыркнул Кью. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Бонд и, развернувшись, направился к выходу. 

— Я не испытываю благодарности за лишнюю работу! — бросил ему вслед Кью. 

— Я про обед! — отозвался Бонд. 

— Ну тут да… — буркнул Кью, разрывая газету, в которую была завёрнута рыба с картошкой. Жирная и соленая. 009 почувствовал голод. 

— Так как… — кашлянул 009. 

— О, — вздрогнул Кью, словно забыл о присутствии 009. — А, ну да, идите уже. Увидимся в следующий раз. 

— Спасибо, — развернувшись на каблуках, 009 поспешил к выходу.

По дороге он задумался, какую же еду ему пришлось бы купить, чтобы Кью так легко его простил. Хотя Кью вряд ли был бы таким мягким, если бы это 009 сломал тот ноутбук. Бонд всегда был любимчиком Кью, везучий ублюдок. 

008

 

— Нет. 

— Да будет вам, Кью. 

— Нет. 

— Ну ради меня. 

— Нет. 

— Пожалуйста. 

— …нет. 

008 всхлипнула и оперлась внушительным бюстом на стол Кью. Всем видом показывая, насколько его это не впечатлило, Кью пригубил чай. 

— Умоляю, — вновь попыталась агент. 

— Я не буду взламывать базу госпиталя, чтобы узнать адрес медбрата Брендона, — сказал Кью. 

— Ну почему? — требовательно спросила 008. 

— Потому что это гадко, — ответил Кью, — и неэтично, не говоря о том, что это нарушение норм безопасности. Кроме того, я не имею привычки взламывать личные дела сотрудников МИ-6. 

— Да уж конечно, — вздохнула 008. Приподнявшись со стола, она уперлась в столешницу локтями и опустила подбородк на скрещенные пальцы. — Вы уверены, что я ничего не могу сделать? — спросила она. — Больше оборудования возвращать? Купить конфет? Пригрозить 005, чтобы оставил вас в покое?

Кью фыркнул. 

— Хоть что-нибудь? — повторила 008.

Кью всплеснул руками. Поднял над головой свою знаменитую кружку. 

— Я неподкупен. 

— Кью!

Кью вздрогнул. 008 обернулась и увидела, как в офис влетел Бонд. С тихим шорохом за его спиной закрылась дверь, а Бонд прижался спиной к стене, словно старался прикинуться мишенью поменьше. 

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, Бонд? — Кью вопросительно вскинул бровь. 

— Спрячьте меня! — взмолился Бонд. 

— От кого? — спросил Кью. 

— От Ив, — ответил Бонд. — Весьма возможно, я испортил ее стол. 

— Возможно или испортил? — уточнил Кью. 

— Испортил, — признался Бонд. 

— Каким образом?

— Уронил нож, он вонзился в столешницу, а Ив попыталась вонзить его в меня, — ответил Бонд. — А теперь, пожалуйста, спрячьте меня, пока она не остынет. Очевидно, это был совершенно новый стол, а зазубрина будет раздражать ее во время работы. 

Кью продолжал молча смотреть на Бонда. 008 тоже. Бонд всегда был со странностями. 

— Я куплю вам ваш любимый шоколад, — попытался Бонд. Бровь Кью вновь взметнулась вверх. 008 чуть не рассмеялась. Кью неподкупен. — И тот свитер, что вы хотели. 

Вторая бровь Кью присоединилась к первой. 

— И целую чёртову коробку «Эрл Грея». 

Бедный Бонд. 

— Плюс пиццу чили, которую вы любите… на обед… каждый второй день!

— Ладно, — согласился Кью. 

008 чуть со стула не свалилась. Что?

— Сюда, — позвал Кью. Поднявшись из-за стола, он сдвинул вправо цветок в горшке — бедное растение было на грани издыхания, кто интересно догадался подарить Кью что-то живое? — и с помощью Бонда сдвинул картотеку. Широко ухмыльнувшись, Бонд нырнул за шкаф. Кью переставил еще пару вещей, и Бонда стало не видно. 

Не успел Кью вернуться за стол, как в офис ворвалась Ив. 

— Короче, — сказала она, — где он?

— Бонд? — уточнил Кью. — Вы же за ним гонитесь? Он выкрикивал что-то касательно столов и ножей. 

— Где он? — переспросила Ив. 

— Он меня раздражал, поэтому я послал его на крышу, — не моргнув глазом, солгал Кью. — Пообещал, что отправлю вас на парковку, если вы вдруг появитесь. Он мог догадаться, что я вам расскажу, так что я бы и парковку тоже проверил. 

Потерев руки, Ив сказала: 

— Спасибо, Кью, — и вылетела из кабинета так же быстро, как влетела. 

Секунд на десять-двадцать повисла гробовая тишина, прежде чем Бонд высунулся из своего укрытия. Стряхнув с пиджака пожухший листик, он ослепительно улыбнулся Кью. 

— Кью, вы мое солнце, — проинформировал он молодого человека. 

— И не говорите, — ухмыльнулся Кью. — Я жду свою чили-пиццу ровно через час и три минуты. Ее должны доставить вместе с моим новым свитером и напитками. О, и будьте душкой, скажите, чтобы в пиццу оливок добавили, ладно?

Кью посмотрел на Бонда поверх кружки, вскинув брови.

— Да, дорогой, — сказал Бонд. Посмотрев на 008, он подмигнул ей и поспешил на выход. 

008 тут же накинулась на квартирмейстера.

— Я куплю вам шоколад, и новый свитер, и целый контейнер «Эрл Грея», и пиццу каждый чертов день, только взломайте базу госпиталя. 

Кью внимательно посмотрел на нее. Наклонил голову на бок. Сделал глоток чая. 

— Нет, — сказал он. 

008 застонала. 

002

 

— Это отвратительно, — решил Кью. 

002 фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди. 

— Я старалась, — сказала она. — Неужели мне не положены очки за старание?

— Хм-м, — протянул Кью. — Я склонен скорее снять баллы за подобную попытку. Это вообще не имеет права называться чаем. Что вы с ним сделали? Бедные чайные листья. 

Миньоны захихикали. 002 обожгла их гневным взглядом. Сегодня все они были одеты в одинаковые светло-голубые рубашки поло с порядковым номером, пропечатанным на правой стороне груди. Придурки.

— Он и наш чай не пьет, — сказал миньон с #12. 

— Кроме того, который Р заваривает, — добавил #32. 

— Мы думаем, что лишь поэтому Кью сделал ее Р, — проинформировал #03. 

— Понятно, — вздохнула 002. — Что ж, приготовление чая не мой конек. 

— О, скорее всего нормальный был чай, — сказал #03. — Это Кью капризный. 

— Поосторожней в выражениях, — изобразил недовольство Кью. 

— Простите, Повелитель, — #03 озорно улыбнулся. 

«Придурки», — мысленно повторила 002. 

Внезапно кружка со стола Кью исчезла и на ее месте появилась другая: знаменитая кружка с буквой из «Скраббла». Подняв глаза, 002 увидела Бонда и в очередной раз взбесилась, что тот опять сумел подкрасться незаметно. Бонд улыбался и выглядел довольным собой. Он кивком указал на кружку. 

— Ну же, — сказал он. 

Кью закатил глаза, но послушно поднес к губам кружку. 002, как и половина миньонов, следила, как он сделал глоток. В отделе технических разработок шло негласное соревнование, кто сделает лучший чай для квартирмейстера. Лидировала пока Р. Возможно, поэтому она и стала Р. Таннер наступал ей на пятки. 

Покатав жидкость во рту, Кью хмыкнул и поставил кружку на место. Поправив очки, он сказал:

— Весьма недурно. 

Бонд вскинул руки, словно приветствуя толпу болельщиков. 002 скривилась. Миньоны захихикали и вернулись к работе. 

— Почему это у него «весьма недурно», а мой чай даже чаем нельзя назвать? — потребовала ответа 002. 

Кью медленно моргнул. 

— Потому что чай Бонда — это чай, а ваш — нет. 

— Ты проиграла, Чан, — самодовольно заявил Бонд. 

— Укуси меня, — ответила 002. 

— Прости, но я не собираюсь никого кусать, — отмахнулся Бонд, но 002 явно расслышала несказанное «кроме…». Посмотрев на Бонда, она увидела, как тот кончиками пальцев погладил шею Кью. Тот вздрогнул и наклонился вперед, избегая контакта. 

— Так, неплохо бы и поработать, все по местам! — приказал он. 

— Мы работаем, Ваше Темнейшество! — подал голос один из миньонов. 

— Заткнулись! — рявкнул Кью. 

— Повинуемся, Ваше Темнейшество, сэр! — отозвалось сразу несколько миньонов.  
Миньоны захихикали, Бонд тоже негромко рассмеялся. А Кью недовольно отвернулся к компьютеру. 

— Увидимся позже, — сказал Бонд. 

Кью фыркнул, не обращая больше внимания на окружающих. 002 в шоке смотрела на происходящее. 

Как интересно. Она задумалась, известно ли остальным агентам с двумя нулями…

 

004

 

Она обнаружила Кью в лаборатории. Точнее, в той ее части, где испытывали оружие и взрывчатку. Хотя в МИ-6 был отличный крытый тир, отдел технических разработок построил собственный для тестирования своих более… взрывоопасных и нестандартных изобретений. 

Кью стоял, склонившись над оружием, которое было больше обычного пистолета, но меньше любого пулемета, который доводилось видеть 004. Рядом лежали обойма и планшет, защитный костюм, включая защитные очки, беруши и даже… перчатки?

— Что это? — спросила 004, подойдя сзади к Кью. 

Несколько месяцев назад Кью выпрыгнул бы из штанов, а теперь лишь слегка вздрогнул и, обернувшись, недовольно посмотрел на 004, которая улыбнулась в ответ.

— Вы что-то хотели, мисс Картер?

— Можно попробовать? — спросила 004, кивая на оружие. 

— Нет, — ответил Кью, откладывая ручку, — он еще тестирование не прошел. 

— Да ладно вам, — заныла 004. 

— Нет, — повторил Кью. 

Вздохнув, 004 склонила голову и изобразила свой лучший умоляющий взгляд. Не сработало. 

— Так что вы хотели? — вновь спросил Кью, возвращаясь к разложенным на столе отчетам. 

— Я пришла оборудование вернуть, а миньоны сказали, вы тут, а мне скучно, — сказала 004. Она вновь посмотрела на прототип. — Вы уверены…

— Уверен. 

— Но я хотела просто…

— Нет. 

— Даже не…

— Нет, — решительно заявил Кью. 004 нравилось злить Кью, он становился таким прелестным. 

— Ну и ладно, — вздохнула она. — А можно я останусь посмотреть? Мне скучно. 

Подумав, Кью кивнул:

— Ну ладно. 

004 чуть не захлопала в ладоши, как маленькая, но сдержалась, ведь она как-никак агент с двумя нулями, спасибо большое, поэтому молча села на стул. Она наблюдала, как Кью тестирует прототип, и черт, она хотела такую штуку и еще несколько гаджетов. Прошло минимум три часа, а Кью не сказал ни слова. Он испытывал пистолет, делал заметки, снова испытывал, снова записывал, и снова, и снова по кругу.   
Он даже не прервался ни разу, пока лабораторию не заполнил умопомрачительный запах карри, который заставил обернуться и 004, и Кью. 

Лицо Кью смягчилось, когда он увидел Бонда. И 004 сразу вспомнила, что ей пару недель назад рассказала 002. 

— В лабораторию нельзя с едой, — проинформировал Кью агента, словно тот был не в курсе. Бонд просто предпочитал игнорировать любые правила. — Если она не взрывается, конечно. 

— Ну, от этого карри точно можно взорваться, — хитро улыбнулся Бонд.

004 показала ему язык, а Кью лишь закатил глаза. 

— Умно, 007, к тому же отвратительно. 

— Все, что могу, — хмыкнул Бонд. Поставив пакет на один из дальних столов, он привалился к стене. — Не пора ли сделать перерыв?

— Да, и тебе привет, Джеймс! — подала голос 004, заставив Бонда снова рассмеяться. — Я тоже рада тебя видеть. Нет, я не погибла в Папуа Новой Гвинее в прошлом месяце. 

— Да, привет, Ангелина, — ответил Бонд. — И я догадался, что ты не погибла, учитывая, что ты тут сидишь, — вскинув бровь, он вновь повернулся к Кью. — Только если отдел технических разработок не балуется роботами, конечно. 

— Конечно, балуется, — отмахнулся Кью, — но чего ради мы будем производить агентов с двумя нулями. Тут с живыми-то проблем не оберешься. 

004 надулась. А Бонд сказал:

— Но вы нас все равно любите. 

— М-м-м, ну да, — протянул Кью, — продолжайте себя в этом убеждать. 

Бонд подмигнул Кью, но тот лишь снова вернулся к отчетам. 

— Кью, вам надо поесть, — сказал Бонд. Оторвавшись от стены, он направился к Кью, засунув руки в карманы. 

— Поем, когда закончу, — фыркнул Кью. 

— А не проще было бы заставить кого-то из миньонов стрелять, а самому записывать? — спросил Бонд. — Или вы стреляете, а миньон записывает. 

— Нет, — ответил Кью. — Не все они достаточно хорошо стреляют. 

— Я хорошо стреляю, — сказал Бонд. 

— А какое это имеет отношение…

Бонд прижался к спине Кью, явно не обращая внимания на присутствие 004, которая так сильно свесилась со стула, что норовила упасть. 

— Вам надо поесть, Кью, — повторил Бонд хрипловатым сексуальным голосом. 004 почувствовала, как по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. А ей ведь Бонд даже не нравился особо. Бедный Кью. — Если позволите мне помочь, я в долгу не останусь, — сказал Бонд. 

Вычеркните «бедный». Счастливчик Кью. 

Кью пробормотал что-то. Слишком тихо, чтобы 004 могла расслышать. 

— Обещаю, — сказал Бонд. 

— Ладно, — сказал Кью. 

ЧТО? 004 хотелось орать, визжать, кидаться вещами. Но Кью с Бондом по-прежнему стояли, прижавшись друг к другу. Кью смотрел на Бонда, и черт, он знал толк в затуманенных взглядах. Слова 002 вновь зазвенели в ушах 004. 

Бонд наконец отступил от Кью только затем, чтобы взять из кладовки очки, беруши и перчатки. Он вновь вернулся к Кью, не обращая внимания на 004, и начал расспрашивать об оружии. 

Ну и ладно… Неспешно встав со стула, 004 направилась к выходу. Проходя мимо пакета с карри, она остановилась. Схватив пакет, она быстро вышла, пока на нее никто не обращал внимания. Уходя, она улыбнулась и понюхала свой предстоящий обед.   
М-м-м… карри. Спасибо, 007. 

 

005

 

Миньоны ожидали этого, поэтому смогли позвать Кью раньше, чем происходящее вышло из-под контроля. 

А началось все так:

005 направился прямо к 007, который, как обычно, ошивался в отделе технических разработок, и практически закричал:

— Какого хера он флиртует с тобой, а не со мной?

А Бонд, естественно, отреагировал следующим образом: схватив 005 за горло, впечатал его в стену. 

— Люди, боевая тревога! — закричал #01 миньон. — Операция «Не дать Бонду убить 005, потому что М это не понравится» началась!

— У чертовой операции слишком длинное название! — проворчал миньон #28. 

— Мы уже говорили тебе на собрании, что нам плевать! — огрызнулся миньон #03.

Миньоны заметались. Сразу трое бросились к кабинету Кью, в котором уже час шло совещание с участием Р, Таннера и Ив. Бонд по-прежнему прижимал 005 к стене. И несмотря на всю свою подготовку, тот никак не мог вырваться. 

К тому моменту, когда офис Кью опустел, Бонд уже тянулся за пистолетом. 

— ДЖЕЙМС! — заорал Кью. 

Бонд тут же отпустил 005 и отступил, подняв руки вверх. 

— Я ничего не сделал!  
— Значит, вы не собирались убить 005? — потребовал ответа Кью, пересекая комнату.

Таннер, Ив, Р (и все миньоны) молча наблюдали за происходящим. 

— Возможно, — признался Бонд. В его голосе слышалось сожаление. Скорее, намёк на него. Призрачный. Он действительно ненавидел 005. 

— Я так и думал, — вздохнул Кью. Остановившись перед Бондом — 005 лежал на полу, потирая шею — он напряженно уставился ему в глаза. — Что я говорил?

— Что М не понравится, если я убью одного из агентов с двумя нулями, — пробурчал Бонд. Кью бесчисленное количество раз заставлял его повторять это предложение. 

— И? — спросил Кью. 

— Что кровь плохо отмывается с белых полов, — процитировал Бонд. 

— И? — требовательно продолжал Кью, скрестив руки на груди. 

Фыркнув, Бонд отвел глаза. 

Кью тут же ударил его в живот. 

— Оу! — протянул Бонд.

— И? — рявкнул Кью. 

— Что я не должен убивать людей, когда не нахожусь в опасности или на задании. 

— Именно, — кивнул Кью. — Кроме того, я бесчисленное количество раз повторял, что 005 может флиртовать сколько влезет, но мне это не интересно. 

— Но почему? — встрял по-прежнему лежавший на полу 005. Миньоны, так же как Р, Таннер и Ив, покачали головами. 

Кью смерил его недовольным взглядом. 

— Во-первых, вы не в моем вкусе, — сказал Кью, что частично было ложью. 005 определенно напоминал значительно более молодую версию того, с кем встречался Кью, но он был невыносимым засранцем. Впрочем, нынешний бойфренд Кью тоже бывал изрядным засранцем. — Во-вторых, — продолжил Кью, — у меня есть партнер. 

— Что? — у 005 отвисла челюсть. 

Закатив глаза, Кью поправил очки. 

— Как я говорил вам бесчисленное множество раз, в данный момент я состою в очень крепких отношениях с другим мужчиной. Нет, я не буду ему изменять. Нет, наши отношения не подразумевают сторонних связей. И нет, я не собираюсь его бросать ради ничего не значащего перепихона с вами, поскольку, повторяю для особо одаренных, я не заинтересован!

Высказавшись, Кью повернулся обратно к Бонду, на лице которого отражалась смесь страха и возбуждения. «Недаром он был агентом с двумя нулями», — подумали миньоны. 

— Извинитесь за то, что напугали моих миньонов, — приказал Кью. 

— Простите, миньоны, — повиновался Бонд. 

— Ничего страшного, — крикнул #03 миньон. Остальные захихикали. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кью. — А теперь я возвращаюсь на совещание. 005 уходит, миньоны возвращаются к работе, а вы сидите в углу. 

— В углу? — простонал Бонд. 

Не подумав смягчиться, Кью указал пальцем в нужном направлении. 

Вздохнув, Бонд наклонился, чтобы украсть поцелуй. 

— Тебе повезло, что я тебя люблю, — прошептал Бонд. Развернувшись, он направился в угол, где для него уже был приготовлен стул. Усевшись спиной к стене, он скрестил руки на груди. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кью и перевел взгляд на 005. — Выметайтесь, — приказал он.   
И повернулся к миньонам. Не дожидаясь вербального приказа, они поспешили вернуться к своим столам. Или где они там были, когда все началось. 

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Кью и направился в свой кабинет. 

— Когда ты такой властный, это так сексуально! — сказала Ив, многозначительно поиграв бровями. 

Таннер закатил глаза. 

— Спасибо, Манипэнтс, — ухмыльнулся Кью, исчезая в кабинете. 

С трудом поднявшись с пола, 005 поплёлся к выходу. Миньоны посмеивались ему вслед. 

003

 

— Глазам своим не верю. 

Кью и Бонд повернулись к ней. 

— Чему не верите? — спросил Кью. 

— Значит, все это правда, — вздохнула 003, привалившись к двери. Она обнаружила Кью и Бонда в глубине лаборатории хохочущими, как маленькие дети. На столе между ними стоял лоток, на котором были разложены разнообразные ручки: шариковые, гелевые, чернильные и даже что-то похожее на перо. 

— Что правда? — спросил Бонд. 

003 покачала головой, проходя дальше в комнату. Мужчины недоуменно смотрели на нее. 003 остановилась рядом с ними. 

— Бонд действительно ваш любимчик, — сказала она. 

— Прошу прощенья! — вскинулся Кью. — С чего вы взяли, что 007 — мой любимчик?

— Ну… если я не ошибаюсь, — протянула 003, — вы все-таки сделали ему взрывающуюся авторучку. 

— Нет, не сделал, — фыркнул Кью. 

— И что же тогда делают эти? — спросила 003. 

— Э-э-м… — чуть поник Кью, его переплетенные на коленях пальцы дрогнули. — Ну, хм.. вот эта стреляет отравленными дротиками, в этой содержится жучок, нарушающий работу электроники, эта, я надеюсь, однажды сможет остановить любую машину, а вот та выпускает… э-э-э… небольшую ракету. 

— Ракету? — спросила 003. Кью кивнул. — И что же делает эта ракета?

Кью и Бонд переглянулись, потом первый пробормотал:

— Всего лишь немного взрывчатки. 

— Так значит, взрывающаяся авторучка. 

— Нет! — запротестовал Кью. — Если уж быть точным, взрывающееся острие пера.   
— Острие пера? — моргнула 003. 

— Кончик ручки, — сказал Кью, — ну, знаешь, которым пишут. Откуда чернила вытекают. 

— Это называется острие пера? — хихикнула 003. 

— Да-да, давайте вести себя, как трехлетние дети, — закатил глаза Кью. 

— Простите, — подняла руку 003, — но не вы ли только что хихикали, как маленькие дети, над взрывоопасными игрушками. 

Кью надул губы. «Прелестный засранец», — умилилась 003. 

Отбросив эту мысль, она посмотрела на Кью. 

— Подумаешь, небольшая взрывающаяся авторучка, — пробормотал он. 

— Которая доказывает, что 007 — ваш любимчик, — сказала 003.

— Ну, это… я не… я обращаюсь с ним так же, как и со всеми! — попытался защититься Кью. 

— За исключением разработки лично для него взрывающейся авторучки, конечно, — сказала 003. 

Кью нахмурился. 

— И за твое молчание по этому поводу, — наконец заговорил Бонд, привлекая внимание к себе,— что бы ты хотела?

— Хм-м… — задумавшись, 003 побарабанила пальцами по подбородку. Что бы она хотела? — Помаду, которая реально разъедает все на свете: веревки, сталь и людей, — наконец сказала она.

Кью моргнул. 

— Серьезно? — 003 кивнула, — Ла-а-адно, — пробормотал он. — Думаю, я смогу сделать что-то подобное, — задумчиво произнес он. 003 нахмурилась. — Обязательно сделаю, — поправился Кью. 

Улыбнувшись, 003 потрепала его по щеке. 

— Отлично, — сказала она. — Не буду вам мешать. 

Кью и Бонд смотрели, как она идет к выходу. 

Когда за 003 закрылась дверь, Кью пробурчал:

— Это все ты виноват. 

— Следующий месяц я сверху. Думаю, это будет достойной наградой за то, что тебе придется сделать коррозийную помаду, — ответил Бонд. 

003 улыбалась. Жизнь удалась. 

006

 

Алек отсутствовал целых шесть месяцев. Это была одна из самых долгих его миссий, и, честно говоря, он рад был вернуться домой. Обычно его не посещали такие мысли, но сейчас он мечтал о нормальной кровати, горячем душе и возможности попить пива.   
А значит, ему требовался собутыльник. Медсестра Гильда из госпиталя сказала ему, что Джеймс на больничном и не покинет страну по крайней мере еще шесть недель. Что-то там про пулевое ранение бедра, ушиб ребер, бла-бла-бла. На этом Алек перестал слушать. 

Бонд не отвечал на мобильный, значит он, скорее всего, ошивался в отделе технических разработок, флиртуя с Кью, домогаясь Кью и следя, чтобы никто не покусился на его собственность. Алек был очень удивлен, что остальные агенты с двумя нулями лишь недавно узнали, что Кью и Бонд встречаются. 006 узнал на следующий же день после того, как все началось. А миньоны знали еще раньше, учитывая, что им пришлось наблюдать, как Джеймс выписывал круги вокруг квартирмейстера, пока Кью не согласился пойти с ним на свидание. Алек узнал лишь потому, что застал их трахающимися в кабинете Кью. Славное было время. 

Насвистывая, Алек вышел из лифта и повернул налево, направляясь к огромным стальным дверям, за которыми располагался отдел технических разработок. Как всегда, Алек рассмеялся при взгляде на табличку, висевшую над официальным названием отдела. 

«Земля миньонов  
Под управлением Верховного Владыки Кью»

Алеку в принципе нравились миньоны. Они были странными, изобретательными и чересчур умными. Плюс к этому, они разваливались на части, стоило перекрыть им доступ к кофеину, что было особенно забавно. 

Было уже поздно, так что в отделе никого не было за исключением ночной смены.  
Верхний свет был погашен, лишь на отдельных столах горели лампы. Дверь кабинета Кью была закрыта, но Алек видел полоску света, пробивавшуюся из-под двери, и мягкое свечение занавешенных окон. 

Алек постучал, потому что в отличие от Джеймса он был доброй сволочью, но ответа не последовало. Зато был какой-то звук. Брови Алека поползли вверх. Он прижался ухом к двери, но естественно ничего не услышал. Алек вновь постучал. Потом фыркнул и взялся за дверную ручку. Он, черт подери, не собирался ждать, ему нужно было его гребаное пиво и…

— Мда… — протянул Алек, распахнув дверь. 

После полумрака отдела яркий свет ударил по глазам. Алек быстро заморгал. Впрочем, ему все равно удалось их разглядеть: Кью нагнутый над собственным столом и стоящий за ним Джеймс. И оба уставились на него. Судя по виду, Джеймс дискомфорта не испытывал, разве что легкое недовольство от того, что его лучший друг видит Кью голым… а вот Кью, кажется, хотел провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Мда, — повторил Алек, — что-то мне это напоминает.

— АЛЕК! — заорал Кью. 

— Дай нам часок, — попросил Джеймс. 

— Конечно, — широко улыбаясь, кивнул Алек. — Кстати, вы в курсе, что до остальных двойных нулей только сейчас дошло, что вы трахаетесь?

— Да ты что? — нахмурился Бонд. 

— Джеймс! — прошипел Кью. И добавил: — АЛЕК!

— Ухожу-ухожу, — Алек помахал рукой, — Джеймс, как насчет выпить, когда освободишься?

— Пожалуй, не сегодня, — ухмыльнувшись, Джеймс повел бедрами. Покраснев, как помидор, Кью с трудом сдержал стон. — Давай завтра?

— Заметано, — кивнул Алек. — Развлекайтесь, Кью. 

— Я вас обоих ненавижу! — прорычал Кью, пока Алек закрывал дверь. Через секунду до Алека донесся стон. 

Рассмеявшись, Алек пошел к выходу из отдела технических разработок. Наверное, стоит просто напиться дома. Или вломиться в квартиру Кью и Джеймса и спереть у них алкоголь. Правда, после прошлой попытки он оказался весь в пене из огнетушителя и в блестках. У Кью была очень своеобразная система безопасности. 

Впрочем, в этом была половина веселья. 

 

007

 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — простонал Кью. 

У Джеймса вырвался смешок. 

— Я знаю, что я твой любимчик, — сказал он. Джеймс думал об этом с тех пор, как Алек уехал… Ну, знаете, в промежутках между теми моментами, когда растворялся в Кью. 

— С чего ты взял? — спросил Кью. 

Улыбнувшись, Джеймс наклонился и куснул Кью за шею, заставив юного гения задрожать. 

— Мне позволено делать тебе чай и приносить еду, флиртовать с тобой и ломать оборудование лишь за небольшой выговор, — он вновь укусил Кью, у которого тут же сбилось дыхание. 

— О… о-о-о… — вот все, что смог произнести квартирмейстер. 

— А еще ты даешь мне тестировать прототипы и создаешь игрушки специально для меня, — продолжил Джеймс. — Плюс секс в офисе. 

— М-м-м, — промычал Кью, запрокидывая голову, чтобы дать Джеймсу более широкое поле для деятельности. 

— Но был один момент, когда я точно понял, что я твой любимчик. 

— Это какой же? — промычал Кью.

Наклонившись вперед, Джеймс поцеловал ухо Кью. 

— Когда ты назвал мне свое имя, — выдохнул он, — которого не знает даже Ив. 

— О… — Кью сглотнул. — Да, наверное я себя выдал. 

Джеймс усмехнулся. Повернувшись к нему, Кью посмотрел на него своими яркими зелёными глазами. Джеймс вопросительно поднял бровь. 

— Готов ко второму заходу? — игриво улыбнулся Кью. — Или тебе нужна еще минутка?

— Я тебе покажу минутку, — зарычал Джеймс и набросился на него. 

Смех Кью тут же сменился стоном. 

— Джеймс!

— Хм?

— Возьми меня! — приказал Кью. 

Джеймс поцеловал его. 

— С удовольствием, — он лизнул ухо Кью, вновь заставив его задрожать, — Мэтью. 

Джеймс притянул его в новый поцелуй.


End file.
